


beautiful disappointment

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: He knew he was a disappointment. A pretty, crossdressing disappointment.





	beautiful disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> other warnings that aren't in the archive warnings section:  
> \- spoilers for the first game (but if you haven't played it yet and you're reading fanfiction of it idk what you're doing)  
> \- this is a very angsty fic. i suggest getting the tissues ready.  
> \- some homophobic/transphobic language used (but please note that the author does not condone the use of this sort of language, unless those terms are yours to reclaim)

Chihiro knew he was a disappointment. A pretty, crossdressing disappointment. He knew he was the reason his mother left his father, even though his father tried to assure him that it had nothing to do with him. His father was always kind to him, but the same could not be said for his mother. When she first saw him wearing skirts and dresses, he would hear comments when she thought he was out of an earshot, like 'I can't believe we're raising a fucking faggot,' or 'that's no son, or daughter, or whatever _it_ is, of mine,' and it hurt, it hurt _so fucking much,_ and he tried not to think about it much, but when it crossed his mind, it hurt just as much as it did when he first heard it.

He wished he could've been born a girl, not because he wanted to be a girl, necessarily, but so he wouldn't have to feel like he needed to be _physically_ strong. He definitely was _emotionally_ strong, he could take the words. It's not like he hadn't heard them before. But, oh, how he hated being called _weak_. He hated even the mere sound of the word. But most of all he hated himself.

He didn't think he was ugly, oh no. He thought he was a burden to everyone around him. He thought he was completely useless, and that the world would be better off if he was dead. He was like a broken piece of furniture, just waiting to fall apart.

When he did die, at the young, young age of nineteen, the wounds were not self-inflicted. He was murdered, murdered by one of his best friends. Had he been able to have conscious thought after death, he wouldn't have been mad at his killer. His killer, Mondo Oowada, was later executed for his actions, and in his final thoughts before the execution, Mondo hoped with every shred of hope he had left, that he could see Chihiro in the afterlife to tell him that he was _sorry_.


End file.
